Battery cells may have portions thereof which are disposed distal from a cooling source. As a result, the portions of the battery cells disposed distal from the cooling source may undesirably have a higher operational temperature then portions of the battery cells disposed relatively close to the cooling source. This condition may create undesirably high thermal gradients within the battery cells.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery cell assembly and a method for manufacturing the battery cell assembly that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.